User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 2: Red Army vs 26th of July Movement
Red Army : Russia's main armed forces during it's time as the Soviet Union, from the revolution in 1918 to its fall in the 1990s. 26th of July Movement: The communist Cuban revolution movement in the 1950s led by Fidel Castro that took Cuba by force and formed into a communist nation. Who...is.....DEADLIEST? Weapons The Red Army brings: SovietMachete.jpg|Soviet Machete Makarov.jpg|Makorav PM PPS-43.jpg|PPS MosinNagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant RGD.jpg|RGD-5 The 26th of July Movement fight for communism with: Steel machete.jpg|Jungle Machete 1 TT-30.jpeg|Tokarev TT-33 800px-Submachine gun M1928 Thompson.jpg|Thompson M1A1 M1903Mark1.jpg|M1903 Springfield Molotov Cocktail.jpg|Molotov Cocktail Personnel Edges Melee: Red Army. Though the Jungle Machete has a wider curve for slashing, it is useful only for slashing, unlike the Soviet Machete which can hack and thrust. That gets the edge for me. Close Range: 26th of July Movement. Though the Makorav replaced the TT-33, the TT-33 has a higher muzzle velocity and everything else about these two pistols are the same. Mid Range: Red Army. The M1A1 has a larger round, but that's it. The PPs has a larger mag, with or without a drum, and a farther range. Long Range: Tie. Both rifles are bolt-action. The Mosin-Nagant has a larger round, but the Springfield has a longer range. The Mosin-Nagant has a longer barrel, but the Springfield has a faster rate of fire. Its a wash. Explosive: Red Army. The Molotov Cocktail requires that the glass to break, or else its a bottle of wine with a rag. Meanwhile, all you have to do with the RDG-5 is to pull the pin and move away from the blast. X-Factors Red Army/26th of July Movement 89 Training 57 An army vs a guerrilla faction? This is an easy edge for the Red Army. They are trained by already experienced soldiers, unlike the Movement and being "self-taught". 76 Tactics 82 The Battle of Stalingrad was a major success, but it required that the Soviets to go on the defensive. The Movement may have been a guerrilla faction, but they managed to topple a government. 89 Logistics 61 The Soviets were supplied by professional manufacturers. This proved by the fact that they created the generally believed best assault rifle, the AK series. Also, the Movement had to be supplied by the black market and use improvised weapons(Molotov) 75 Brutality 65 "Not a step back" was also known as Order No. 227 by the Red Army. If a soldier retreated without orders during WW2, they were shot down immediately. This kind of act can be done by the Movement, though I do not think they would do this. Battle Red Army: 12345 26thofJM: 12345 Fidel Castro and four 26th of July Movement rebels have just taken a militairy compound. While it was mainly controlled by Cubans, the Red Army also had control of that compound. So Josef Stalin and four Red Army soldiers are sneaking up on them. One sees a patrolling Cuban with his Thompson M1A1. Stalin quickly shoots him in the head with his Makorav PM. Red Army: 12345 26thofJM: 1234 The Cuban sniper hears the blast and aims his M1903 Springfield. He sees Stalin and misses. The rest of the Cubans hear the shot and rush outside. They see the Soviets and open fire. The better trained Soviets move from cover to cover until their under the sniper tower. The Cuban sniper lights a Molotov Cocktail and throws it onto a Soviet. The bottle breaks and lights the Soviet up like a Christmas tree. Red Army: 1234 26thofJM: 1234 Castro aim his Tokarev TT-33 and kills another Soviet. Red Army: 123 26thofJM: 1234 Stalin picks up his dead comrade's PPS and riddles a Cuban with bullets. Red Army: 123 26thofJM: 123 The Cuban sniper tries to run away put one of the Soviets sees him and throws an RDG-5. The grenade blows the sniper sky high. Red Army: 123 26thofJM: 123 The rest of the Cubans fall back. The Red Army approaches cautiously. They pass a room and a Cuban sprays his Thompson into a Soviet. Red Army: 12 26thofJM: 123 He is quickly killed by the last Soviet's Mosin-Nagant. Red Army: 12 26thofJM:12 Stalin and his last soldier run into a hall and a firefight begins between them and Castro's last soldier. Stalin aims his PPS and kills the last Cuban. Red Army: 12 26thofJM: 1 Castro sneaks up behind he last Soviet and slashes his throat with his Jungle Machete. Red Army: 1 26thofJM: 1 Stalin draws his Soviet Machete and wildly swings it at Castro. The Cuban general dodges all of them and attempts a thrust. Stalin parries it and they enter a lock. Stalin gets an idea and knees him in between his legs. Castro mutters some bad words and lays on the ground. Stalin chops off both hands and Castro's head. Red Army: 1 26thofJM: Stalin raises his Machete in victory and yells,"Ura!!!!!" Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the edges of brutality and training really helped the Red Army achieve victory. This and the fact that they were better supplied than the 26th of July Movement led to the big win. Go to my next battle, SAS vs Dac Cong. Category:Blog posts